characterfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC/Festival Video Children's VHS Releases
ABC/Festival Video Children's VHS Releases is a list of ABC titles released by Festival Video from 1985 - 1991 1985 Monday September 2, 1985 * Play School - All Together Show and At The Zoo Monday December 2, 1985 * Inspector Gadget 1986 Monday May 5, 1986 * Don Spencer - Feathers, Fur or Fins Monday June 2, 1986 * Inspector Gadget Returns Monday October 6, 1986 * Inspector Gadget To The Rescue * Inspector Gadget - Super Sleuth * Inspector Gadget Strikes Back * Inspector Gadget - More Adventures * Inspector Gadget Wins Through 1987 Monday February 2, 1987 * Calling Inspector Gadget Monday March 2, 1987 * Inspector Gadget Gets His Man Monday May 4, 1987 * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Troublesome Trucks Monday August 3, 1987 * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Coal Monday September 7, 1987 * Inspector Gadget - Go Go Gadget Monday October 5, 1987 * Inspector Gadget Gets Tough Monday November 2, 1987 * Inspector Gadget Gets Smart * Inspector Gadget Beats the Odds 1988 Monday March 7, 1988 * Inspector Gadget - Crime Buster Monday May 2, 1988 * Inspector Gadget Solves His Case Monday July 4, 1988 * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Coal * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and Harold * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Deputation Monday September 5, 1988 * The Very Funny Peter Combe Video Show Monday October 3, 1988 * Mr. Squiggle and Friends 1989 Monday March 6, 1989 * Spot’s First Video Monday May 1, 1989 * Inspector Gadget Beats The Trap Monday June 5, 1989 * Mr. Squiggle and Friends - Bandywallop Monday August 7, 1989 * The Adventures of Spot Monday September 4, 1989 * Fireman Sam - The Hero Next Door * Towser Monday October 2, 1989 * Inspector Gadget Gets Going Monday November 6, 1989 * The Ratties 1990 Monday January 8, 1990 * Inspector Gadget - Monster Madness * The Smoggies Monday February 5, 1990 * The World of David the Gnome Monday March 5, 1990 * Fireman Sam - Lost Cat Monday April 2, 1990 * The Ratties - The Great Escape Monday May 7, 1990 * Babar’s First Step * Play School - Special and Concert Monday July 2, 1990 * Don Spencer for Kids * More Adventures with Towser * The World of David the Gnome - David to the Rescue Monday August 6, 1990 * Babar - The City of Elephants Monday September 3, 1990 * Fireman Sam - Treasure Hunt Monday October 1, 1990 * Fireman Sam - Snow Business * Fireman Sam - Fire Safety Special * Inspector Gadget Goes West * Inspector Gadget - Travel Trouble Monday November 5, 1990 * The World of David the Gnome Volume 3 1991 Monday March 18, 1991 * Play School - Hats * Postman Pat’s Secret * Charlie Chalk - Shipwrecked Charlie * Babar - Babar's Triumph * Babar - No Place Like Home